Revolution of Blood
by Renzin
Summary: Half breeds are now emerging out of hiding after a few years ago Phillip Skala, head of the department of magical creatures and member of the Wizengamot, successfully passed a law that allowed them to attend schools as equals to other wizards. His own children, Drake and Kaida, are part wizard part dragon…summary continued inside. eventual Krum/Oc and various other Oc/characters.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of Rowling's creations, just my OC's and the idea behind this slight AU. **

**Summary: **Half breeds are now emerging out of hiding after a few years ago Phillip Skala, head of the department of magical creatures and member of the Wizengamot, successfully passed a law that allowed them to attend schools as equals to other wizards. His own children, Drake and Kaida, are part wizard part dragon, both of them possessing the gene that was once dormant in their family since living memory. Now, Hogwarts students taught with half breeds. While Kaida is in her fifth year, Drake is a student in his last at Durmstrang. They both share an interesting year together under one roof when they schools are brought together by the Triwizard Tournament, and things start going crazy when Drake can't control his trouble making little sister that in the sights of his best friend Victor Krum.

Chapter 1

**September 1990 **

**Hogwarts, The Great Hall. **

"Skala, Kaida!"

This is it. I'm about to be sorted as the first dragon-wizard hybrid into this school that I've have been dreaming about since I could remember. Sure, there's a couple of half Veela's, a half giant and apparently a half vampire in the seventh year, but I'm the one whose holding up the flag for my species, and I'm bloody proud of it. Drake's stupid to want to go to Durmstrang just because they invited him.

I know Dad's proud of me as well.

Even if my father wasn't famous for his work for our rights, my blood red hair isn't exactly normal, even though Dad insists that we got it from our mother (he figured she had dyed it). At the moment, my appearance has been charmed to appear human enough, though I'm not one to hide my heritage, even if others think I should be locked up in a zoo somewhere.

I saunter up to Mcgonagall and the Sorting Hat, which has pressed its folds together as pursed lips in boredom. I'm about to change that. I smirk as the brim of it covers my eyes as I can still hear the excited whispering of the other students. Dad always goes on about how the Sorting Hat spent ages trying to put him in a house; he can practically recite the entire conversation.

"_Ahh, another Skala, I was wondering when I would be meeting you!" _

"Nice to meet you as well, dusty!"

"_Alive and kicking like a flying fish I see! Now, down to business…very outspoken, loud, definitely to strong minded for Hufflepuff…ahh, mischievous! Not Ravenclaw then, though your intelligence would suit it. Perhaps Gryffindor? Possibly, as your rashness couples with your bravery. But-there it is! Driven by ambition and a thirst for greatness! Yes, yes I know which house will lead you on that path, SLYTHERIN!" _It roared, ripping at my sensitive eardrums.

Brilliant, I was in a house represented by my fellow reptiles! Dad was a Ravenclaw, though many of his colleagues were in my new house. They look to be a smug lot, some happy at the announcement, a small amount scowling. Oddly enough, many purebloods aren't as bothered about half breeds as mudblood, as it's still all magical blood, though there are a few inbred families that will be out to get me. All I can say is that I'll be ready.

Before a walk off the podium, I can't help myself but briefly transform into my true skin. I devilishly smirk at the schools reaction, some of shock, horror, admiration and… I can smell pheromones of lust as well. All this only makes me throw my scaly green head back with pride; I hope the other shier half breeds are getting the message; we shouldn't hide, this is as much our world as anyone else's.

We can perform magic just as well as a normal wizard, and many of us have magically abilities aside from that. For example, while my scales are still soft like a baby dragon's, it still repels weak magic, though Drake's is like steel. We both can manipulate and breathe fire, and have stronger agility and strength. Veelas of course are extra beautiful and are very charismatic, while half giants are very big and strong. Though I've never met one, I know that half fairies (don't ask me how fairies and for that matter dragons reproduced with a human, I very much hope through asexual alchemy and not…you know, the _nasty eww_.) are excellent at transportation and transfiguration magic, and are naturally comfortable with broom flying. There are even a few in the Irish and Welsh National Quidditch teams!

Everyone in the hall got an eye full of my green scales, inch long talons, and thick, animated tail poking out from under my robes. My hair is still the same, in its bloody corkscrew curls, and the reptilian skin around my face is slightly a lighter and softer lime green, especially my eyelids and lips. The palms of my feet are extended so that I am on the balls of my feet and my legs naturally lie bent at the knees like a predator's.

While I certainly don't _look_ like a normal teenage girl hell bent on causing trouble, I still swagger down to the Slytherins table with confidence and quickly spot a black haired boy that was sorted before me with icy blue eyes and a strong smoulder. As I move down the aisle, he smirks and moves to give me room, and I send a winning smile back. "Adrian Pucey."

I shake his hand, never breaking eye contact. "Kaida Skala."

Everyone around me is staring. Some boys are openly leering, while others are trying to maintain indifference. A few girls are glaring or sending me nods as signs of allegiance, but overall, my fellow snakes look at me with a cool respect that means I have succeeded in proving my point; half breeds are here to stay, like it or not, know that I won't hesitate to burn you to a crisp.

The boy on the other side of me offers me his hand. "Theodore Nott at your service." His tan is almost the exact same shade as his sandy hair, making me question if he's part Veela.

"Charmed."

Hogwarts, watch out!


End file.
